Unexpected Mess
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: This whole mess started because he wasn't a party person and yet, there he was at her party.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Social Ball

Um… IDK, I'm having Frankenwolf feels and came up with this story on my way to class. I have a few headcanons about Victor. Like, y'all know how Whale is a bit of a leech. I don't see... Victor Frankenstein being that... like, at all. He just seemed too focus on his dad and his work and family - like, I doubt he'd know love at all. Well, anyways, hope y'all like it! enjoy!

* * *

_Unexpected Mess_

**_Chapter 1: Awkward Social Ball_**

In another life, this would be tolerable. Enjoyable even. If he was another person, he would know what to do, what to say, how to act in this situation. If he was anybody else, this would be easy.

But alas, he was but Victor Frankenstein and parties were not his forte.

Normally, he'd be at the summer home – slaving away on his work, constantly close to a breakthrough but never quite reaching it. Or at the very least, at home in front of the fire filtering through his sketchbook.

However, his father wanted him out of the house. Wanted him to be a proper gentleman or at least play the part for a night. The odd argument of earlier played through his mind.

"_Victor, get changed. I told you last week you are coming along and you shall. Now get dressed."_

_Victor stared, confused. His father usually left him alone, unwilling to interact with him unless it was mealtime or some kind of holiday. This was… unexpected. "Dressed? For what, I'm not quite sure I'm following."_

"_The ball at the Lucas manor. As much as I despise the idea, it wouldn't be fitting of me not to bring both my sons to a party. Now come along." His father stated bluntly as he straightened up his pressed military uniform._

_Victor smiled grimly; this was nothing new. His father not wanting to be seen with him in public was something he had to get used to a while back but still – hearing him say it aloud stung. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I told you before; I'm close to a breakthrough and going out will-"_

"_Victor, I'm not saying this again! You will not embarrass me or your brother tonight; tonight, you will at least attempt to behave like a proper gentleman. Stop acting like a petulant child and change immediately!" There was no room for argument as his father left his room, leaving Victor alone and dreading the night to come._

And dread it he did. He knew why his father was so adamant on him appearing. He wanted Gerhardt to find a wife, a good, wholesome, and well-bred lady of society. And Gerhardt would not have come to the party to meet such a woman unless his elder brother came along as well. As much as Victor hated this type of setting, part of him wanted to be here. To be the gentleman his father wanted him to be; at least then he could fulfill some type of hope to fit the criteria to being the son of Alphonse Frankenstein. He was out and about, had a go at striking up an ordinary conversation with another person – be they man or woman, but unfortunately, he was not much for conversation. Especially since they were not much for science and he was not much for gossip or war.

After an hour, he decided to turn in the towel.

Though after stuck in a dark corner for half the night, seeing various people turn back at him briefly and whisper some gossip about the odd son coming out of his cave for the first time in years – he was sure he'd rather be at home, alone with formulas and sketches and experiments.

_Yea, I'm done._ He downed his drink quickly and set the cup down on a table before heading outside to the gardens. Perhaps the fresh, quiet air will do him some good.

() () () () () () () () () ()

_Come on Ruby, you can do it. Just keep on smiling. Keep on smiling at every dickwad complimenting your beauty while staring down your dress and forgetting that you can see perfectly where their eyes are and what their disgusting minds are thinking._

This party was not going well. At least to her.

To her mother, this was going perfectly well! She was meeting well-off men of high society, just like she wanted her to. To meet hopeful future marriage prospects to add to their family line and status and wealth, especially the wealth. That was the most important part.

This was the last place she wanted to be at though. Normally, she loved parties. Parties and balls and social gatherings were always the most fun but this… this was a sacrificial offering to a den of wolves and she was the sheep.

"Would you excuse me?" She said to the man talking to her, already forgotten his name and just recognized him as another soldier judging from his white pristine uniform. "I need some air."

Ruby didn't bother waiting for his reply and went off outside.

It really wasn't the party itself. That wasn't her problem. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, staring downward at her dress. Blood red dress with a wide skirt pulled in tight at the waist; yes, her mother's doing was working perfectly. It was attracting every man's attention, the last thing she wanted.

She went off deeper into the garden, enjoying the cool air and letting her shawl fall off her shoulders when she happened to stumble upon a man. _Ugh, great._ She scowled. _Probably Sir Leech XVI of the night._ Ruby waited, waited for him to turn around and make some sort of unnecessary comment to her like the rest of the men at the party.

He didn't.

In fact, Ruby realized rather quickly that he didn't even know she was there. He seemed distant, distracted. Merely captivated by the book in his hand, only glancing up at the bushes in front of him every so often. She was… intrigued. "Excuse me?" Ruby said, hoping to get the stranger's attention.

Get it she did as he turned and stumbled back slightly, his hand clasping the book shut and hid it behind his back. "Pardon me; I hope I didn't disturb you." He seemed… nervous? Anxious even.

"No, you didn't disturb me. Just, what do you have hiding behind you?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly, his other hand going back behind his back as well – holding onto the book tighter than ever.

Ruby rolled her eyes slightly and smirked. "Yea, right. So what are you doing out here, alone, in the garden of all places? Don't you realize there's a party inside filled with dancing idiots who are tripping over themselves to get the booze?"

Victor laughed, or rather awkwardly chuckled. "I think that would be reason enough to be out here actually." He stepped back more, his feet almost into the bushes at the rate he was heading toward. "Um, excuse me – but if you don't mind I'd be more than welcome to give you some privacy."

She nodded and took a large step forward, cornering the obviously nervous rabbit trapped in her clutches. This was much more fun than what was happening inside. "Oh? You're not enjoying the party?" _Ungrateful jerk, he could at least eat the damn food._

"Well, it's not that it's not enjoyable. It's lovely. I'm just not much of a party person." _Or sociably capable._

Again, she nodded. "So… what's your reason for being here? Somehow, you don't strike me as the type to sneak into parties to look at… bushes." Ruby stumbled to find the bench beneath her and patted the empty spot next to her, inviting him to keep her company. If she was to be miserable at this party, then she would find another soul as miserable as she was. And this poor sap fit the bill.

Victor eyed her gloved hand and hesitantly took the spot on the bench, though leaving plenty of room between them. "My reason for being here is simple; obligation. Yours?"

"Same."

"Ah." They chuckled. "I hear this party is for a Miss Ruby Lucas actually, to find a husband. Surely there are far simpler and less extravagant ways but I suppose women of such status know no other way."

Ruby wanted to slap him for such a comment but refrained. Even for such an insult, he was being more truthful than any of the men she had spoken to. In fact, a little too truthful. Had he not realized that she _was _Ruby Lucas? "And let me guess, you have no interest in women of such status? You prefer gutter rats?"

His eyes widened in slight panic, quickly realizing his mistake in etiquette. "It's not that at all. Forgive me, my words aren't known to be the best phrased. It just appears that she wants a rich husband and not particularly picky on who will fulfill that obligation."

_At least that's mother's thinking..._ Ruby thought grimly. "So with obligation, is that yours? You want to be her husband like the other men here?"

Victor glanced down at his shoes and smiled, though the smile was distant and off. "I wouldn't fit the type she wants nor would I care to fill it. I'm here because it's my duty to be here. Frankly, I'd prefer to be at home even if the food and drink here is rather good – I'll give Lady Lucas that much."

"Not a dancer?" Ruby asked abruptly. She quickly figured out she liked hearing his opinions. The conversation was more enjoyable now that he didn't know who she was, he wasn't playing a role and neither was she.

"No. Not in the slightest. The last time I danced, well…" He tilted his head toward her, a twinge of humor and pity in his expression, "I'm a terrible dancer, let's leave it at that." Victor tried to turn his attention elsewhere as he heard the woman laugh.

"There's a story here my good sir, one I must hear at once." Ruby scooted closer to him, clutching tightly onto her shawl and was rather joyful to see how his eyes weren't roaming her body and trying to peel away the layers of her dress like the others had. He shook his head. "Oh come now."

"It's embarrassing, please no."

Ruby sighed and moved even closer, now laying a hand on his shoulder. "If you tell me this story, then I'll… promise not to laugh or repeat it."

Victor raised a brow in doubt. "… I'm not sure how fair a deal that is." She kept her hand on him and her gaze bore deeper. He sighed in defeat. "Very well. The last woman I danced with said that I should cut off one of my left feet and give it to a soldier in need."

"Hm." Ruby nodded, now removing her hand from his shoulder. "That wasn't too bad or embarrassing. You're just being a baby."

He shook his head. "It got worse actually. I didn't realized that was meant to be an insult so I retorted back saying how impossible it was for the nerves on my feet to successfully connect with the nerves on another soldier's foot to make it fully functional, and then said how it was an interesting theory but impractical and someone with their wits about them could have realized that."

From that, Ruby's expression changed from that of curiosity to sheer amusement and broke out into laughter. "Oh my gosh! What did she do?"

"Well um…" Victor turned his head and noticed her smile, how wide and bright it was. He couldn't hide the smile creeping onto his face as well. "I found out the smell of champagne stays in one's hair for a good week." The grin across her face grew even wider, if possible. "Glad to see you're keeping your end of the bargain." He muttered and folded his hands together nervously.

She raised a hand, waving it. "I won't repeat it; I promise you that but wow! I never realized someone could be so dense about an insult." She gasped quickly. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant-"

"It's quite alright. I'm used to that. As I said before, I'm not one for parties." An odd, uncomfortable awkward silence grew between them. Ruby mentally kicked herself, it was always her mouth. She always blurted out whatever she thought before thinking about how it sounded and now she ruined a very nice chat. _Good going Ruby, you are your mother's daughter._ She scolded herself mentally. "Well, I think it's best to be heading back inside now." He stood up and Ruby quickly followed him. Victor stepped forward to leave but stopped suddenly and turned, not exactly knowing why he felt the urge to provide courtesy to this woman. "It was a pleasure speaking to you, Miss… I'm sorry; I hadn't caught your name."

She had to lie. There was no way she would tell him she was Ruby Lucas. Not after what he had said, no. "Red. My friends call me Red."

He nodded, disbelief in his eyes. If she didn't want to give him her name, that was fine. It was just as well, he thought. _From her manners and choice of dress, she's probably just an escort._ "Well, I am Frankenstein." He extended his hand out and slowly, she held out hers and he gripped onto her smaller hand. "It was lovely to meet you Miss… _Red._" Victor smiled once more before letting go and making his way out of the gardens.

Once she was sure he was out of sight, Ruby sat back down on the bench and groaned. There was no way she wanted to go back inside now and thanks to her mouth, she had no reason to stay outside. _I'll wait another minute or two before going back to the drunkards. They can wait._

She thought of his name. Frankenstein. What an odd name, odd just like him. But strangely, it was the only name that had stuck to her mind after she was finished talking with him. All the others, she quickly discarded their name after she had repeated it. _At least he was funny._

() () () () () () () () () ()

The party hadn't ended fast enough.

"Well done Gerhardt, well done!" His father praised him once more, as if he hadn't done just that the entire ride back. According to their father, Gerhardt was sociable and attracted much attention and was being the picture perfect model of the son he wanted.

Victor was just happy that his father elected to ignore him for the rest of the evening, at this point he didn't know if he could take any scoldings on his behavior of the night. And besides, he had hardly done much apart from drink and sketch in the gardens where he met that rather… interesting woman. _Red, hm._ He shrugged his shoulders as he undressed from his stiff suit.

One thing he did want, he did wish he had said something more charming to her, something more of what a gentleman would say instead of telling that idiotic story of his inability to dance. Now there was some woman out there holding onto a tale that would embarrass him further, providing more damage onto his reputation than before if possible.

At this point, he should've asked for a dance in exchange for that story. At least it may have been worth it or at least have been proper.

* * *

Well then um... bear with me about their characters if they are wrong, like - that's my biggest worry with every story ever. I shall try to get the next update out as soon as I can and review please!


	2. Chapter 2: These Small Talks

Oh wow! Holy um… WOW. Hi, I didn't expect such a positive feedback, oh gosh. I'm just gushing here guys, thank you all so much! And yay, glad to see people aren't ripping me to shreds for their characterization too. So this is going better than expected – again, thank you all so much! Here y'all go and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: These Small Talks**_

Ruby took hold of the teapot in front of her and poured herself a cup to enjoy. Middle of the afternoon and having a nice, hot cup of tea and a few pastries alone – and quiet too. "Oh Ruby!"

Or so she thought.

She looked up and the annoyance that had crept into her faded away instantly as she saw Belle walking into the parlor room with a beaming smile as she removed her gloves. "Good afternoon Ruby!"

Immediately, Ruby stood up and ran as best she could in her confining dress to her friend, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "BELLE!" She yelped loudly and felt her friend's arms wrap around her as well as a parade of squealing was released between the two. "It's been nearly two months! I was getting worried, I thought that damn husband stole you away and I'd never see you again!"

Belle chuckled softly and shook her head. "It was more of me stealing him away; in fact we would've stayed in our honeymoon _longer_ if we had it my way but sadly… duty called."

"When did you get back?" Ruby guided her over to the sofa she had been sitting on and took a seat next to her, pouring Belle a cup of tea.

"Um, around yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterday? ! And you didn't say a word to me?"

"Well, it was a rather long trip back and I needed rest." Disbelief was written all over Ruby's face and Belle sighed heavily. "You can either take my word for it or I can tell you precisely in detail exactly _why_ I needed rest."

Quickly, Ruby waved her hands in the air and shut her eyes tight to an effort to stop the images from forming in her mind. "Oh gross, no! I don't need that, nope! I believe you, just don't say **anything**!" The discomfort within Ruby only caused a great amusement for Belle who couldn't stop laughing at her misery. "Still will never get over that you married that beastly Count von Stiltskin."

Belle grinned. "He really isn't so bad once you get to know him." Ruby rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea, silently mouthing 'denial' to her friend. "Ruby!"

"I'm only kidding Belle!" Her grin was wide. "As long as you're happy I suppose… but he still doesn't deserve you." Her resolve was adamant as she picked up a blueberry muffin and took a small bite out of it.

"So…" Belle started and bumped her shoulder against Ruby's. "I heard you had a ball last week. How was it? Meet any Prince Charmings?"

Ruby scoffed and wiped the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. "More like ogres. You would not believe it! It's like they mistook me for a piece of meat instead of a lady. If mother wasn't right there watching me, I wouldn't have held my tongue. And trust me, there were _a lot_ of things needed to be said to those leeches."

"Sounds awful."

"It was. Just deplorable. There was not one minute where that could possibly have been-" Ruby stopped herself, the memories of the ball now coming back to her mind. Yes, there were men who were thinking inappropriate thoughts about her and were practically foaming at the mouth in front of her. Yes, there were judgmental women who nitpicked at her attire behind her back. And yes, the sores on her feet had yet to go away from all the dancing she was forced to endure. But there was a moment during the party, she could have sworn she had enjoyed.

"Ruby?"

"Actually, not _all _of it was so bad. I did have a very interesting chat with this man and-"

"A _man_? !" Belle's attention immediately perked and she put her cup of tea down onto the table, now swiftly moving closer to her friend. "Do tell!"

"Well… from what I recall, he was… awkward."

The glimmer of hope in Belle's eyes vanished. "Awkward?"

Ruby nodded, a grin growing. "Yes, he was so very awkward but it wasn't terrible or anything. If anything, it was rather adorable. Um, adorable in a funny sort of way. Not that he was pathetic or anything, but…" Ruby was fumbling with her words as she kept trying to explain this man in her memories as accurately as possible though she hadn't given him more than a minute's thought within the last week. "He was interesting really."

Belle took back her cup and sipped. "Hm. Interesting."

"Yes, he was really. And handsome too, like many of the men there. Though I will give him credit, he was the only man I met that night that wasn't trying some half-assed attempt to flirt with me."

"Oh?" Belle nudged her again. "I sense someone has a crush."

"I do _not_ have a crush!" Ruby playfully hit her arm. "But truthfully, if we had a chance to meet again – I wouldn't pass it up. After all, the man was funny. In an awkward way."

The girls giggled. "So did this _awkward man_ have a name or were you just calling him Sir Pitiful the whole night?"

Ruby stared down at her half-eaten muffin, fumbling with it before setting it back onto the table along with her tea. _He did give me a name, and it was such a strange name… oh what was it? ! _She racked her brain thinking of a name, the odd name he had given her right before he went off back inside. "… I think... I think it was Frankenstein. Yes, Frankenstein!" Her voice rang cheerfully, proud of herself for actually remembering the man's name.

Belle stared, shocked by her friend and the ability to recall that name. Ruby wasn't exactly the best at remembering anything if she wasn't the least bit curious. The fact that this stranger's name stuck to her was a sign of interest on Ruby's part. "That name doesn't sound very familiar to me. Though that probably means nothing, I'm completely horrid with gossip. Hm, I could ask Rumpel about him for you if you want."

A nervous, unsure sound that was meant to be chuckle of some sort escaped from Ruby's mouth. "No, no… it's fine. I'd rather not ask anything from your husband, I'd owe him and that's worse than anything."

"Are you sure? I mean, it really is no trouble."

"Belle, it's fine. I would like to speak with him again but if I never again meet this Frankenstein person, I doubt I'd notice." Both Belle and Ruby shrugged and continued on with their little lunch and failed to notice the noise of rustling skirts turning the corner.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Lunch was usually a quiet event, at least for Victor it was. His father and Gerhardt were usually wrapped up in some conversation or another about something he didn't care much about. Though more often than not, Gerhardt would include him. Victor was happy for that much, his brother was much too kind to him – more than what he deserved. "I think I'll go take a bit of a stroll now, being still after a meal doesn't bode well. Victor," the elder now looked up from his finished plate, "would you accompany me?" Victor nodded happily, being alone with his brother was enjoyable – he didn't have to try hard to fit into a role like he would if their father was around. "We'll be back in a bit father!" Gerhardt yelled at as both he and Victor rant out of the door, a habit neither of them had broken since they were young.

"At last, the sun is out!" Victor commented, happy now that no odd storm cloud could make them go back inside now.

Gerhardt almost laughed as they donned their coats and stepped completely out. He noticed how there weren't too many people out and about it but it was common on Sunday afternoons for the streets to be nearing empty. And besides, he knew how Victor liked not having others around too much so this was a definite plus. "So brother, how is the work coming along?"

"Close to a breakthrough."

"You always say that."

"Well, it's always true." Victor chuckled. "I really am close though, I just wish I had better equipment to perform."

"Not a body?"

Victor smile and shook his head. "Bodies are easy to come by, suitable equipment is much harder. Especially since father has deemed it fit to reduce funding." Gerhardt sighed and grasped onto his brother's shoulder softly. "I can talk to father if you want. I'm sure I could get him to listen to reason."

"Actually, that won't be necessary for you see," Victor said rather proudly as he pulled out an open letter from his jacket pocket, "I received this letter from one Rumpel von Stiltskin and he's interested in my work. He wants to meet me."

Gerhardt's eyes widened as the name dawned on him. "_Count _von Stiltskin? ! Victor, are you sure about this? You've heard what that man's like. His reputation isn't exactly what you call the best in town."

The elder shrugged his shoulders and held tightly onto the letter as he put it back into its original spot. "Yes but neither is mine."

Gerhardt laughed and rubbed his chin slightly. "Brother, honestly. You should watch your reputation, at least be mindful of your actions. Honestly, how do you ever expect to marry?"

Victor stopped suddenly in his tracks and Garhardt stopped, a foot or two away. A skeptical smile crept onto Victor's face as he nodded. "Marriage? Me?" Gerhardt opened his mouth to try to apologize as he noticed that apparently he touched on a sore spot. "Ah right, how could I forget! So many women lining up to be wed to a witch doctor and meeting with von Stiltskin will ruin my chances. Yes, I seemed to have overlooked that."

"Brother, that's not what I-"

"It's fine." He stepped forward a bit to meet up with Gerhardt. "I'm not one for marriage anyways. Who would want to marry a witch doctor when they can have a war hero?" Victor gestured toward him and Gerhardt snorted, shaking his head.

Quickly, Gerhardt moved in front of his brother – stopping him from walking any further. "You may not believe this but there are women out there who prefer witch doctors to war heroes. You needn't be so hard on yourself."

Victor shifted awkwardly, trying to keep his eyes somewhere – _anywhere _else besides on his brother in front of him. This conversation was getting much too uncomfortable for him; his brother being worried about him was one thing but giving him some unrealistic expectation about marriage was completely different. He already was meddled in the impossible, in his work. Meddling in two impossible subjects, at least for him – was not possible.

"Of course." He said, hoping his brother would not drop the subject.

Fortunately, he did. Oh, how utterly grateful he was.

() () () () () () () () () ()

After dinner, Victor quickly retired to his bedroom. Or at least, he called it his bedroom. From the suitcases, books, instruments and boxed - it could have very well have been a storage room from how much he kept there. He didn't mind it so much though, it wasn't as if he lived in this room most of the time. Victor usually only came down from the summer home for holidays or when he wanted a break from his work, which wasn't very often but when it did he was usually welcomed home.

At least by Gerhardt.

_I should probably return back after meeting with von Stiltskin. _He was too delighted by this turn of events. Terrible reputation or not, if the richest man in town was interested in his work then who was he to complain? Perhaps he'd fund him even, the thought overjoyed him. He wouldn't have to rely so much on his father, maybe that could please him.

Victor chuckled. "Of course it would." He muttered lowly and pulled out a sketchbook lying atop of his work desk. Knowing that he would need to relax, he swiftly sat down and opened up the sketchbook to an empty page. Drawing would calm him down, it usually did.

With no subject in front of him, he decided to draw from memory. Whatever was coming to mind, he jotted down. Various gardens and buildings and people earned a page within the small book. Victor was not even fully aware of what he was drawing till he remembered his talk earlier with Gerhardt. He really wasn't one for marriage. _A woman who prefers a witch doctor, right. Gerhardt should find me this miraculous woman…_

Victor was not a fool; he knew that he wasn't marriage material. He was awkward, never knowing what exactly the right thing to say in a conversation was or what not to say. He couldn't dance or entertain. Any social skills he had were primitive at best. He hadn't exactly kept a conversation flowing naturally with anyone that wasn't about his work in so long.

His hand dropped the pencil he was holding and he stared down at the sketch he had just finished and gasped in surprise. He… had drawn someone?

A woman?

But she was familiar, this one. He was sure of it. Long wavy, curly, dark hair draped over bare shoulders, covering a shawl. Soft features, full lips and a wide, beaming grin with eyes to match. Victor was sure he had seen her someplace before. Sometimes, he did draw faces he had seen in the street but this one… _Damn, who was she?_

A name was not coming to mind but this familiar feeling stuck to him.

Victor shut the sketchbook and brushed the suspicion aside. _It's not important anyways._

* * *

So um… yeaaa. And before anyone says anything, I totally loved it when Rumpel used that fake name so I decided to keep it. It is way too damn funny and I didn't wanna use Mr. Gold and somehow make up a name for him… Also, I will try to update this on weekends since college takes a lot of work so I hope you're all okay with that. And again, thanks so much for all your positive feedback, I just… wow, wasn't expecting it!


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

O.O Wow, I am so not worthy. I'm glad to see y'all are really liking this! Um, again – really sorry about not being fast with these updates. I would but college and all and I still have another story to finish too um… yea, y'all can ignore me now. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Meetings**_

Victor stood outside of what he believed to be the manor of Count von Stiltskin. He had intended to come sooner to respond to the letter he had received days ago but was not sure on when the Count wanted the meeting to happen since he had never mentioned a time nor a place in the letter so Victor had to take action in his own hands. With a heavy exhale, he pushed open the gates and walked down the long path to the door.

It was a strange feeling, actually being on the Count's property. From everything he had heard about the man, he would have expected the manor to be dark and bleak and desolate but it was quite the opposite in fact. The grounds looked well-kept and tidy, full of life and the manor itself… Victor hadn't expected it to be salmon, a bright color. The anxiety he was feeling earlier was now ebbing away slowly, perhaps the Count wasn't _as_ horrible as gossip led him to believe.

_And judging a book by a cover is the worst mistake a man can make._ Victor reminded himself before finally arriving at the large double doors. With no hesitation, he raised his hand and knocked with the knocker.

A minute passed before the door swiftly opened and a tall, bald man stood on the other side. "Good day, is Count von Stiltskin available? He called on me a few days ago and-"

The man interrupted him. "Ah, yes. He's been expecting you for some time." The door opened wider and Victor took it as an invitation to enter inside the manor. It was… odd to say the least. Where the outside grounds were beaming with color and life, the inside… not so much.

Much of the shades were drawn, with only one or two actually open – a strange little detail seeing as how most of the manors he had ever visited were always a-light and this one was quite the opposite. It looked more like a museum after closing hours than anything else; perhaps he'd go as far to say it was like stepping inside a mausoleum but every available spot seemed occupied and gathering dust.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Victor turned slightly back to the tall man before him. "No, sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Too lost in his thoughts about the manor and how it didn't seem to fit too much what he thought of von Stiltskin.

"The Count is waiting for you in his study. Follow me." Victor did as the man wanted and trailed after him down several halls. Like the front of the house, the rest of the house – at least from what Victor noticed – was dark and filled to the brim.

Count von Stiltskin was a pack rat.

The man stopped in front of a door. Before Victor could ask, he chalked it up this being the study. "Thanks, um…" He paused momentarily, his hands now hooked behind his back.

"Dove."

"Dove, right. Thank you." Dove opened one of the double doors for him. Victor stepped into the study cautiously, not knowing what exactly to expect from the Count. To no surprise, the room was packed every inch with various knickknacks, the walls surrounded by cluttered shelves and paintings; it seemed more like a storage room rather than a study. A soft chuckle escaped him; it was like his bedroom back at his father's house.

"Something funny, dearie?"

Victor straightened up suddenly and directed his attention away from the walls to where the voice came from. "No, not at all." He said as his attention finally focused on the man standing by the window. "Are you-"

The man turned. He was an older man dressed in a fine dark suit, an odd smile plastered onto his face. "Stiltskin. Rumpel von Stiltskin at your service." A small giggle came from the count, causing Victor become slightly more nervous than before. "You must be Victor." Rumpel held out his hand and Victor nodded quickly, walking toward him and taking hold of the Count's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Yes, yes I am. Victor Frankenstein."

Rumpel released the young man's hand and placed both hands atop of his cane.

_He has a cane?_ Somehow… the image of the terrifying Count never included a cane. "I thought you would be a more punctual man. Taking days to respond to me, not off to a good start now dearie."

"To be fair, there was never a date or time stated in the letter. I rather would not have come at inconvenient time. So I was forced to wait." A wicked grin appeared onto the Count's face and yet, Victor could feel his nervousness ebb away. He couldn't find a particular reason to be nervous anyhow, this was meant to be a friendly meeting – nothing else. Reputation aside, Count Rumpel didn't appear as horrible as he seemed… or so he hoped. "Pray tell, you said you were interested in my work? I hope you don't mean for me to bring back a dead loved one now, I haven't reached that stage yet."

"Oh no, no." Rumpel waved a hand, immediately dismissing that absurd idea. "I have no need to dig up any of my dead, they're better off where they're at now. No, I'm interested that you think you can do it in the first place."

Victor scoffed. "It's not a matter of whether I _think_, I am _certain_ that I can." Of one thing Victor held onto tightly no matter what was the pride in his work and he didn't care who he spoke to – his work would not be mocked.

"So sure of yourself?"

"I have no reason not to be."

A silence cut through them. Perhaps being snarky toward the richest man in town wasn't the best option for Victor but Rumpel held onto his amused expression ever more. "Then I'll get right to it. I'm interested in your work, so much so that I want a hand in it."

Victor's eyes widened as he tried not to get his hopes too high. "A hand? How so?"

"It's all very simple really. You say you can bring back the dead and yet you haven't done so. My guess is the right equipment, which costs money – money you don't have." The younger man kept his eyes on the Count, trying not to show how true his words were. "I propose a deal between us; I fund your research, whatever the amount and in return," Rumpel waved his hand up in the air in some absurd gesture and scrunched his face as though pondering what he were about to say, "you'll owe me a favor."

He almost wanted to laugh. The Count was willing to offer him to fund his entire research, regardless of cost and all he wanted in return was a favor? It all seemed too easy and a favor wasn't too much to even ask for. "What kind of favor?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something when the time comes. Maybe I'll find a body to dig up for you. Do we have a deal?"

Victor nodded and held out his hand, which Rumpel took into a firm shake. "Yes von Stiltskin, we most certainly have a deal."

"Wonderful." At that, Rumpel released his hand and walked behind the desk, opening a drawer and taking out a bag big enough of fill his pocket. As quickly as he took it out, he tossed it over to Victor who nearly dropped it. "Think of it as initial payment. As for any other costs, just send a letter."

As Victor tried to respond, the doors to the study opened up. "Rumpel!" A woman called out and before Victor or Rumpel could comprehend what was happening, she immediately hurried over and wrapped her arms around the Count. "Where have you been all day? I missed you!"

"Belle-"

"And our home is so dark; I thought we had agreed to have at least _some _of the curtains opened." She scolded sweetly. "Oh! I thought we could have lunch outside, it's such a beautiful day-"

"Sweetheart, I'm in the middle of something."

Belle furrowed her eyebrows and turned, now noticing the uncomfortable Victor who tried to keep his attention elsewhere… as well as keep his amusement at bay. The terrifying Rumpel von Stiltskin wasn't so terrifying with a beautiful woman clinging onto him. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting – I should've knocked. I hadn't known…" Her face reddened and Victor almost felt bad for wanting to laugh. "I'm Belle." She stopped her mutterings and held out her hand instead, an attempt to be polite.

Victor decided to return her politeness, not knowing what Rumpel would do to him otherwise if he refused. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein." He smiled slightly, hoping this little meeting would end already.

She gasped silently and the corners of her mouth twitched upward as she took a step closer to him, as though she were studying him. "Frankenstein you say?" He nodded as he avoided her gaze as well as Rumpel's – who did not look as amused as he did earlier. "Nice to meet you too." Belle stepped back and turned to Rumpel. "I'll let you two finish up." A quick kiss and she was out of the study, shutting the doors she had previously opened.

Both Rumpel and Victor stood silently in the study, the awkward departure of Belle still hanging in the air. "Women, right?" Victor chuckled, trying to cut the tension.

"That was my wife."

"A-And she's lovely."

Rumpel's stare grew more intense. "Do you know her?"

Victor fumbled with his fingers behind his back, trying not to count the seconds till this was done. "No, I've never met her before just now." He could tell why he had asked though, the way Belle had looked at him – any man would raise a question.

"Hm. On second thought, instead of sending me a letter – I'll be sending you a friend of mine. You tell him of any expenses you'll incur and he'll report back to me."

"That's reasonable, yes. If there's nothing else, then I shall take my leave. Good day to you, von Stiltskin."

"Pleasure doing business with you Victor."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Ruby sighed heavily. Middle of the day and bored, this did not bode well. The book she was reading was boring her to tears, she'd definitely have to give it back to Belle unfinished. _What to do now?_ She wondered as she twirled one of the ends of her curls around her finger. She turned her head and saw the beautiful weather, thinking a walk would mellow her out. Or at least take away her boredom. _Eh, mother won't miss me too much._ Without bothering to hunt down her mother and inform her of her departure, she simply grabbed a shawl and went out the door for her little walk.

Lovely weather indeed!

Ruby would have to be quick about this, be far from the grounds by the time her mother would notice. _Hm, to my lot then!_ She headed off toward the park, passing the crowded areas filled with children and their nannies and various couples. They were all much too loud for her taste and besides, watching children run around hurting themselves and screeching violently wasn't her idea of ridding boredom.

No, not at all. In fact, she rather liked solitude. Well, at times and this happened to be one of them. And the only place to achieve this was the east end of the park – hardly anyone ever came to that side. Ruby tried to think of why till she realized it looked more like a wilderness than anything else but still, it had its own charm. It felt like a mini adventure every time she ventured into it.

As she passed a rather large log, she noticed something out of place.

Or rather, some_one_.

Ruby grimaced. Sharing her quiet lot with some stranger was not what she had in mind when she escaped her home.

Quietly, she stalked closer to the stranger, trying to see what they were doing. Whoever he was, he was sitting down against a fallen log and hardly raised his head from his lap, only looking up every minute or so. _What is he…_ Her eyes darted to his lap and saw what he was hiding there. A rather well-done sketch of their surroundings. "What a marvelous drawing." The words flew out of her mouth and in doing so, the man practically jumped to his feet, the book dropping to the ground. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's quite alright." He mumbled as he bent down and picked up his sketchbook. "I just hadn't expect any…" His voice trailed off as he turned and stared at the woman before him, recognizing her in a heartbeat and was stuck with a pleasant feeling. "Miss Red, good afternoon."

Needless to say, Ruby was awestruck. Never again she had expected to see this man and there he was standing before her… in her secret spot no less. "Frankenstein…" She laughed at the situation. "It seems once again, I have interrupted you."

Victor smiled at her amusement. "Apparently. I pray not all our meetings end up like this, I don't know if I can handle one more scare."

"Oh really?" Ruby inquired jokingly as she stepped over the log. "Maybe not you, but I rather enjoy the scaring. But! I have found out your grand secret." He blinked, the confusion on his face taking over and she laughed once more. "Your book. I knew you were holding one at the ball, and now I know what it is. You're an artist! A rather good one too."

He shook his head. "I'm no artist; this is merely a hobby of mine. A stress reliever if you will."

"Oh? Then what are you exactly?"

"I-I'm a doctor."

Ruby nodded and walked closer, noticing a small bag next to the log. "An artist _and _doctor, my, is there anything you can't do?"

"Dance."

Ruby laughed, not prepared for such a sudden reply. She was pleased that this man could still amuse her so. "Did you know that this area of the park is taken?" He tilted his head, uncertain of what she meant. "Yes, hardly anyone comes to this area. Except me of course. So technically, this lot belongs to me and you are intruding."

He scoffed, trying to keep his amusement even though he hadn't known if she was serious or not. "I've come here for years and never once saw you. I can't take you at your word, Miss Red."

She had almost forgotten that she didn't tell him her name and felt guilty for it. Ruby wanted to hear how nice her name sounded with his voice but alas, she'd have to settle with her favorite color. "I've been here for years as well – and I've never seen _you_."

Victor rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to respond to her accusation. "Then we are at an impasse."

"Yes, I suppose we are." Ruby stepped forward to him, closer than before but not enough to make him feel uncomfortable or at least she had hoped. "How about we settle ownership of this lot over a late lunch? I know a great café nearby, the food isn't half bad."

Victor could practically feel his heart racing out of his chest. A rather beautiful woman was joking with him and wanting to eat with him – this seemed a dream. It had to be. "I would love to, however," The smile she had previously lost its luster. "I haven't any money and it wouldn't be right to allow a woman to pay." Ruby nodded and tore her gaze from him, all the amusement she held vanishing before his eyes. _Damn it! _

"Then it was nice seeing you again."

She picked up her dress to make her way over the log before Victor gripped onto her forearm. The sudden hold on her arm did stop her, she was surprised. Not by the action but how gentle his grip was. "Wait, please. I have some food in my bag, perhaps if you want… we can eat here?"

Ruby eyed the bag again and raised a brow skeptically. "You sure you have enough food?"

He smiled greatly and Ruby was very certain; he had a wonderful smile indeed. "I'm sure I do." He released her arm and gestured toward his bag. "I uh, spend many hours out here – sometimes I lose track of time so I make sure to bring a little extra food just in case."

"Hm." Ruby picked up the discarded jacket lying by the bag and laid it out on the ground, taking a moment to sit upon it. Victor opened his mouth to protest about her using his jacket but decided against it, she looked comfortable enough. "Wow, you weren't kidding." Already, she was riffling through his bag – pulling out a couple of wrapped sandwiches and a flask. Victor sat next to her, with their bag in-between them – it felt like the Lucas Ball all over again. "We'll be sharing this." She shook the flask and handed him a sandwich.

Victor unwrapped it, putting the food on his lap and placing the book aside. "I hope you don't mind, there is quite a bit of sauerkraut."

She looked over her food and shook her head in disbelief. "A bit?" She chuckled as did he. "It's more sauerkraut than sandwich." Nervousness flooded him, this batch though felt worse than back at von Stiltskin's manor. "I don't mind though. I do the same, overstuff sauerkraut too." Ruby took a large bite out of her sandwich and smiled, or at least tried to with her mouth full. Victor followed suit, the nervousness now fleeing. Truly an odd little lunch he was having, a woman he barely knew sitting on his jacket eating half of his food which – amazingly enough – she had the same taste in. "Would you mind?"

"Hm?"

"Your sketchbook, would you mind if I look through it?" His expression scrunched, not knowing how to answer her request. Was it really okay to show her his sketches? In a normal setting, had he known how to act – was it alright? "I promise not to laugh though from what little I saw, I'll probably be more jealous than anything else."

He gulped and nodded hesitantly. "You may Miss Red, but I don't normally…" She had already taken hold of the book and opened it up, flipping through the pages, "show people them."

Ruby gawked openly. "And why ever not? These are gorgeous! And you say you're a doctor… was that a second choice? Your family disapprove of your artistic capabilities?" She inquired jokingly.

Victor however, wanted to laugh hard. "Oh no, this is simply a hobby I've had since I was young. Nothing more." _Taking this as a serious career, ha!_ His father probably would be more approving of a starving artist than a witch doctor.

"Too bad, I would've asked for a portrait."

At that moment, he realized it. That sketch he had done days ago… he knew she looked familiar, he had drawn _her_!

"Pity then indeed." Victor opened the flask and took a large sip from it, needing the alcohol more than air now. "And you? Any talents you have?" Instantly he realized what had come out of his mouth and blushed slightly. "I meant artistically, of course."

As she lingered upon a sketch, she shrugged apathetically. "None. Horrible with music, can't draw to save my life, and I draw blood rather than create with needlework." She closed up the book and placed it back into the back, taking the flask from Victor's hand and taking her own sip – squinting as the alcohol burned down her throat. "It's funny though, I'm a brilliant dancer and you apparently are a fantastic failure at it. You draw better than most people I know who've studied for years and I can't even manage a stick figure. I think that's brilliant." She laughed softly.

It must've been infectious her laugh, for now Victor too was laughing.

They continued on with their talk, alternating between interests and odd stories. She raved about her love of dogs, especially wolves and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes went wide and her face lit up radiantly. He almost found it hard to believe that she was an escort; she acted like no escort he had heard of. Though he never asked, he rather not hear about it anyways.

And Victor… he somewhat talked about his love for science and the mysteries of life – how they fascinated him so. Ruby thought it rather endearing how excitable he became – especially how that smile stayed.

Time escaped them, as it seemed. "Oh damn, it's late! The sun is setting!" Ruby stood up swiftly, a panic overtaking her. Her mother would most certainly not be pleased with her.

"Forgive me Miss Red; I've kept you here too long." He muttered apologetically.

"No, not your fault." She tilted her head, pondering. "Maybe so, you're very good company."

Victor restrained himself, his face hurt too much to endure any more smiling. He picked up his coat from the ground; the dirt would definitely need to be pounded out to rid the stains. "Miss Red, I was wondering… if well…"

"Yes?"

He gathered himself and the bit of courage built up from the last few hours. "If you are not busy tomorrow, would you like to join me for lunch again? Here if you want or we could go to that café you suggested or-"

Quickly, Ruby grabbed onto Victor's hands and smiled gleefully – accepting his offer. "Of course! I think I'd prefer this type of lunch again, much more enjoyable. And I wouldn't want to catch you without money again."

"Then tomorrow afternoon, how does two o'clock sound?"

"A late lunch, hm. Very well then, sounds lovely." Ruby let go of his hands slowly, enjoying how unsure and embarrassed he appeared. "Till tomorrow then, Frankenstein." Ruby waved and gathered up her dress once more, climbing over the log. Victor watched her till she was out of site and fell back onto the log, releasing the large breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He… he… he just asked this woman for a date and she accepted? _However did I manage that? !_ Confused as he was, the feeling was quickly overcome with anticipation. Tomorrow would be a good day. Though he would have to tell her his first name now, it was unseemly that she kept calling him Frankenstein… perhaps she could tell him her real name too. Though admittedly, he did enjoy calling her 'Miss Red'.

Yes, tomorrow would be good indeed.

() () () () () () () () () ()

As Ruby predicted, when she had made her way home – she was in fact missed by her mother. The second she had come through the door, her mother practically cornered her immediately – yelling and screaming about how irresponsible she was to leave without telling her.

And to stay out so late too, as though she were a common streetwalker.

"How can you do this to me Ruby? ! And to yourself! What is going through that head of yours? !" Ruby nodded absently, her mother stalking after her as she went into her room. She wondered how long her mother would continue to yell at her.

"Yes mother…" She repeated that phrase so many times, she had lost count.

"I should punish you for this, for worrying me so but… I have _excellent _news! Tomorrow at midday, you'll have a lunch date here!"

Ruby immediately turned, the shock apparent on her face. "What? When was this decided? !"

"While you were out darling. If you had been here, then you could've picked the day but you weren't so the quicker the better." The panic must've been clear on Ruby's face for her mother continued on. "Not to worry darling," she sat her daughter down on the bed and took a spot next to her, "I overheard you and Belle last she was over. That Frankenstein you mentioned meeting at the party, I found him for you." Ruby was dumb-struck.

"You… you did?"

"Yes, Gerhardt Frankenstein and he's from a wonderful family. Old money, military line – his father is a General and him a Captain, handsome to boot too." _Military doctor? I hadn't… expected that…_

She scrunched up her nose as she repeated the name outloud. "Gerhardt…?" The name did not fit him, at all.

"Yes, so tomorrow you'll stay here. And we'll fix you up and you'll have a lovely time with your Frankenstein." Her mother smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead, bidding her goodnight.

As Ruby prepared for bed, she was riddled with excitement and confusion. Frankenstein was to come to her home? He was surely to find out she was Ruby Lucas and not _Red_ as she told him – no doubt he would be hurt or embarrassed, she wasn't sure which.

But still… the lunch date would stay on, she hoped. This unsteady feeling in her would not settle. Would he be different, around her mother? Would he act like those other men? How did this have a chance of going well at all?

* * *

WOW. I worked on this instead of my essay, so I ain't sleeping tonight! But still, I hope you all enjoy the suspense, ooooh haha. Oh, and! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Rumpel is… difficult to write… that's about it, my only excuse. Blah, I don't know what to say right now even - I'm tired and I have an essay to get to. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Lunch

My gosh, school is getting to be too much right now… enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Wrong Lunch**_

It really was the strangest sight when watching Victor on this morning. At least it appeared so to Gerhardt. His dear older brother was in a joyful mood, a rare occurrence as it startled their father even. "So Victor," Gerhardt has to ask now or else the unknown would eat away at him, "any particular reason as to why you're practically leaping with excitement? Come across another breakthrough perhaps?"

Victor chuckled. "Something like that."

"Mind telling me then?"

He latched onto his pocket watch and opened his mouth to respond, but closed it suddenly as he eyed the time. "Would love to but sadly, I have to go." The hint of a smile creeping onto his face made his words far more sarcastic that Gerhardt would have previously thought.

"Wait then!" Gerhardt followed after him, right out of the house. "I have to be heading over to the Lucas Manor now. Honestly, I don't even know why I was invited. I don't recall making a grand impression on Miss Lucas." Victor nodded, not particular interested in hearing about the dealings of a society woman and her adventures in finding a rich husband. "Why don't you come with me?" He held out his arm and gestured toward the carriage at the end of the long walkway.

That got hold of Victor's attention. "What, why?"

Gerhardt shrugged. "Well, I'm sure I'll be bored nearly to tears if I have to talk about needless gossip and chitchat for an hour or so with a woman I hardly remember. With you there, it'll be far more entertaining. And it's not like you have much to do." He patted his elder brother's shoulder and grinned, hoping he was convincing enough.

Victor laughed. "A tempting offer, brother. But alas, there is nothing in the Lucas Manor that interests me. Lunch with them would result in duel boredom. Also, Gerhardt… you're wrong." Without another word, Victor strolled away, leaving Gerhardt behind as he went off in another direction.

"No, wait a – VICTOR!" An aggravated sigh escaped him. A dull afternoon lay ahead of him and he still had no clue as to what enraptured his brother so. At least one of them though was guaranteed a good day.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Mother! The pins don't have to be this tight!" Ruby protested as her hair was pulled more under the maid's hands. Her mother stood beside the main, instructing her on what exactly needed to be done.

"Nonsense Ruby, proper ladies have their hair up – not let it all hang down like some wild animal." Ruby groaned and eyed the clock. Only 1:15. She almost didn't want to meet Frankenstein now, not if her mother was to be lunching with them. Ruby wondered though, would he even appear? Like her, he was out all day and couldn't have known he was to be at the Lucas Manor till he arrived home that night. Maybe he would send his apologizes saying he had a previous engagement, giving her a perfect excuse to leave. Worst case scenario, he would arrive meaning he had planned on ditching her at the park.

But no, he was not that type of man. She was sure of it.

But the wait, this wait for lunch was much too much.

Ruby hadn't noticed when her hair was stopped being pulled at last and her mother shooed the maid away. "There Ruby, you look darling now. Absolutely charming. Now remember, be polite and sweet."

"And watch my mouth, yes mother. I know." Ruby replied, not even hiding the boredom in her voice.

Her mother sighed in annoyance. "And it wouldn't kill you to smile either." For her mother, she did. Ruby put forth her best smile, her mother now very pleased with her. She just couldn't be pleased with this; there had to be something wrong. "Go down to the parlor sweetheart, might as well wait until your dear Frankenstein arrives."

Ruby nodded and did as she told, almost wanting to laugh at her mother dubbing this man as hers already. Now she was curious if he would be as embarrassed or nervous around her mother as he was with her. It would definitely be a sight to see. She entered the parlor and immediately slouched against the wall. One of the best tea sets was out on the table, fresh hot tea brewed and the food was still being prepared in the kitchen but almost ready. Yes, preparations were in order.

_Is he actually coming here though?_

A chime echoed through the manor and Ruby jumped up, startled. Her stomach practically flip-flopped on her, realizing that the arrival must've been him meaning… he was meaning to _leave her_ at the park. "That must be him!" She heard her mother exclaim as she too entered the parlor and took hold of her daughter. "Ruby, sit down darling. Right here." She practically shoved the girl onto the couch. "Straighten up your shoulders and remember to smile." Ruby did as she was told as he mother took a seat on another chair beside the couch.

Ruby heard footsteps coming toward the parlor, one she figured to be the maid but the other had to be Frankenstein. _Calm down Ruby, just calm down and smile._ She told herself repeatedly. The doors opened and a man stepped through the threshold.

The smile she had worked so hard on dropped within seconds and immediately, her body stiffened. This man… was not Frankenstein. "Good afternoon ladies." The man greeted them politely and bowed his head. "Allow me to intro… well, _re_introduce myself I suppose." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Captain Gerhardt Frankenstein and I say thank you to your invitation."

Ruby had no words, not even an idea of what to say to this man. Apparently, he was Frankenstein. But not the one she expected. How could her mother not find him? How many Frankensteins were in this town? "Welcome Gerhardt."" Her mother greeted him cheerfully; much more than she would to any other man Ruby had met before. His family must've been well off indeed. "I'm Anita Lucas, the Lady of the manor in case you had forgotten." Gerhardt nodded to her graciously and turned his attention to Ruby as he took a seat next to her on the couch. "Miss Lucas, it's a pleasure to see you once again."

"Likewise, um…" Already, she had blanked on his name and she could feel her mother's livid gaze digging into her. "Garhat."

"Gerhardt." He corrected her.

"Right, of course." Ruby reached over to pick up a teacup, not noticing the annoyed look on Gerhardt's face nor allowing him to see hers. Barely two minutes into the lunch date and already disaster had made its way in.

"Gerhardt," Anita spoke up in the hopes to try and engage the young Captain in conversation, "please, have a cup." Gerhardt accepted the offer and took the tea, which he classified as a bit too hot. Perhaps if he burned his tongue, he could leave early but he knew better than to hope for that.

Anita shot Ruby an angered look, her entire expression practically yelling at Ruby to speak to her suitor. Ruby could care less though about him, all she could think about was the man she had left behind in the park and if he was waiting there now. _Damn it Ruby, damn it._ "So my good sir, um… is your family the only Frankenstein family in town?"

Both Anita and Gerhardt seemed rather perplexed by the question. Gerhardt for he hadn't expected why anyone would ask that and Anita for thinking it too idiotic a question but she couldn't complain, Ruby was engaging him. "Ah, yes – I believe so. It's not the most common name one would find but as far as I know, yes."

Ruby nodded slowly. If there weren't multiple Frankensteins wandering around town then he and her Frankenstein had to be connected in some way. "And your family, what are they like?" She took another sip.

"My mother has been dead for quite a while now and my father is a military man. Very strict and orderly and practically has a field day if anything does not go his way, but I suppose that's due to his military experience." He chuckled softly at that. "And my brother-"

She almost choked. "You have a brother? What's his name?" The volume in her voice rose along with her level of excitement, she would get to the bottom of this.

Gerhardt hadn't seemed to notice her tone or if he did, he didn't show much interest. "Victor." Ruby tried her hardest not to grin but the name suited him all too well, she rather liked it. "He's my elder actually and I don't think he'd be too happy if I spoke about him to others."

"Oh no please, tell me about him." She glanced back at her mother who appeared as though she wanted to smack her for her behavior. "I uh, I have no siblings of my own so I would love to hear about your brother and your relationship. It sounds…" _How do I sound not crazy? I just want to know if it's him. Mother, can you just go now? !_ "I just would like to know, I don't mean to pry."

Gerhardt sighed. _Well, if it keeps a conversation going. Forgive me brother._ "I'm not sure what to say. He's rather reserved; I wouldn't say shy just not too inclined to speak to people he has no interest in. But if he takes a liking to you then he'll never be quiet." They both chuckled and Anita beamed, they were getting along and laughing though little did she know why exactly. "I doubt you'll have many chances to meet him but if you do, I highly suggest talking to him. I guarantee it won't be boring."

_That's for sure. Victor Frankenstein…_ She was finally glad to know his name, well – his first name. And to have found his brother too, he never told her about his family. Now she wished she had asked then maybe this could've been avoided. But now the only problem was simply how long lunch would last and how long Victor would wait.

The study doors opened once again and a maid entered. "Excuse me for the interruption, but lunch is served."

They each stood and walked off to the dining room. Ruby had to prepare herself for the worse now. She knew her mother well and she knew how long Anita would drag out this lunch. Even if either of them could no longer pretend to be interested, the path Ruby and Gerhardt were already headed toward, she would find a way to prolong it.

Though Ruby had to show interest, as much as she could. After all, she rather not hear her mother complaining about how much of a disaster it was simply because Ruby held no interest in a man _she_ suggested in the first place. And she couldn't tell about how she snagged her the wrong brother, not since her mother had taken a quick liking to Gerhardt. _Of course she would, military man and a wonderful reputation. Compared to Victor, no wonder she thought I meant him. Wonderful job Ruby._

All she could truly hope for was that Gerhardt would leave soon and her mother would allow her alone time.

() () () () () () () () () ()

_3:45_

Victor held his pocket watch in his palm and he could do nothing to tear his eyes away from the time.

Two hours.

She was almost two hours late.

Any other man, any other sensible person would've left already. Being late by a few minutes, even by fifteen minutes or so was reasonable. Albeit a bit excessive but reasonable nonetheless; over an hour later was not.

Victor scoffed as he tucked his pocket watch away, not all surprised that Red hadn't come. Disappointed of course, that was only normal but not at all surprised by her absence. He just wished he hadn't gotten his hopes up and instead stuck to his work. _Long overdue anyways._

() () () () () () () () () ()

4:35

_Finally!_ Was all Gerhardt could think as he put away his pocket watch and strolled on inside his home. The lunch had gone far too long for his comfort and Lady Lucas did drag it out longer than needed. He could tell all too well that Ruby held no interest for him and he could scarcely hide his disinterest as well. It wasn't a… horrid lunch, no. But… just what he had been expecting.

"Victor!" Gerhardt cried out, waiting for an answer back. "Brother, you home?" He heard a crash coming from upstairs followed by a string of curses; Victor was indeed home in his cluttered mess of a room. He hurried up the stairs and down the halls till he reached his brother's room. As he entered, he noticed Victor picking up pieces of a broken glass. "You okay?"

"You startled me and I got careless, no worries." Victor saw Gerhardt already next to him and helping him pick up the pieces of the glass. "So, how was your uh, luncheon? You've been gone a while, I trust you enjoyed yourself?"

Gerhardt chuckled in disbelief and tossed the broken glass pieces in a nearby bucket. "No uh, it was too long, too dull, too everything really. I found it hard to believe that Miss Lucas wanted me there in the first place."

"Part of the many wonderful surprises of life I suppose." Victor picked up his suitcase and stuffed various notebooks splattered across his desk neatly into it.

"More uneventful than wonderful." It was remarkable to him how little of a reaction he got out of Victor now. Earlier, he was practically leaping from the walls and now he appeared drained and tired, less than calm even. "So… judging from your explicit enthusiasm, your day went just about as well as mine?" Gerhardt saw how his brother's back tensed up immediately and how Victor closed his suitcase none too quietly. Suddenly, he had a sour taste in his mouth for even kidding at him so. He had hoped Victor had a better day but alas, it must've been bad after all. "So, packing up? What for?" He decided to change the subject, it seemed easier.

"Leaving of course."

"To the summer home?"

"Yes. It's about time I get back to work. Too much time just lounging about."

Gerhardt raised a brown and placed his hands on the nearest chair, leaning against it. "And when did you decide to leave? Last I checked, I thought you'd be staying a while longer."

Victor shrugged. "About… 15 minutes ago, when I returned. But not to worry Gerhardt, I'll be sure to write and visit soon." Victor left his room and Gerhardt trailed after him.

"Wait a minute, you're leaving now?" He complained further, following Victor down the steps. "But it's the middle of the afternoon, it'll be dark and late when you finally get out there."

"I'm not a child Gerhardt."

"But you could get robbed and shot on the side of the road, the carriage could… hit a rock or-"

Victor waved his hand; finally a smile crept onto his face as he chuckled. "I'll be _fine_, really. If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you want me to stay. Careful, the 5 year old is coming out. Not becoming of a Captain."

It wasn't as though Gerhardt honestly thought Victor would get hurt on the way to the summer home, Victor knew that too well. He had done this same old song and dance before, almost every time he had left since university. He never minded of course, Gerhardt always made him feel welcome and loved and now wasn't any different. At least someone in this house still loved him. "I just… you didn't stay very long this time."

"Walk with me." Gerhardt nodded and walked alongside him out of the house and down the walkway. "I've told you about von Stiltskin, right?" He nodded, remembering last night at how hopeful he appeared when he came home and told him of the happy news. "He's funding me and I have a chance, more than a chance to complete my work to the highest caliber. More so than what father was giving me. If… going back now, I can continue on and the sooner I get a breakthrough, the sooner I can return and brag to you about how brilliant my discovery was."

Gerhardt lightly shoved him and laughed heartedly. "Oh yes, before or after you reach this 'breakthrough' of yours? I'll be old and wrinkly by then, with _grand_children." Victor merely rolled his eyes, but not in annoyance or doubt but with humor along his features. "Well fine then, run along. But really, I expect letters of progress. I would visit you too if you would let me."

"No visits, the last thing I need are distractions. I can handle letters though." The carriage came alongside them and the driver jumped off and put Victor's suitcase inside the carriage and opened the door for him. "I'll um… I'll see you soon brother." Victor placed his hand on Gerhardt's shoulder and smiled warmly at him, Gerhardt returning the smile back. Victor removed his hand and entered the carriage, the door being shut behind him. He heard the driver climb back onto his seat and soon, the carriage was moving away from the manor.

Yes, working would be good. The more he put himself into his work, the less unnecessary thoughts would enter his mind. Thoughts such as Red and how she had ditched him without so much as a word. He chuckled to himself and pulled out a flask, taking a swig. _Probably for the best anyways. Father wouldn't approve of her and I would never hear the end of it from Gerhardt about me showing interest in an escort._

He almost wanted to laugh now at the interest he'd shown in this woman, making himself think about her like a schoolboy with a crush. Victor was prepared to push her out of his thoughts now though, he had to. Never again would he plan to see her again, no more need for anymore disappointments in this subject.

_Definitely for the best._

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hours had passed, that much was for sure. He had lost his sense of time since sleep had overtaken him shortly after he left his father's home. He moved aside the curtain and saw no light out except for the stars above and could plainly see the mountainous surroundings; he had to almost be there now. Almost as quickly as he moved the curtain back, he heard thunder crackling along the distance.

_Home lab home_. There was almost always a lightning storm when he was in the summer home; aside from when it was actually summer when the mansion was meant to be used but he didn't mind the weather so much. He rather liked the chaotic storms, grown accustomed to the deafening cracks.

The carriage came to a sudden stop and Victor did not bother to wait for the driver to open the door and instead opened it himself and hopped off, holding his bag tightly in his left hand. "Thank you Igor, bring the horse to the stables." He nodded and the carriage went off. Victor smiled as he made his way up to the front door but quickly, his smile faded as he saw another man standing there.

And he was… fussing with the door.

_What in the…_ Victor went closer to the front door and stood behind this strange man who was cursing under his breathe and was… picking the locks? "Excuse me, exactly what _are_ you doing?"

The man immediately turned around and grinned, the large, odd-looking hat he wore only made his appearance making him seem ever stranger, if possible. "Picking the locks of course. This one is tough though, I'll give the owner that. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

Victor gaped openly at this man and thought him mad, why else would he admit rather calmly to breaking in? "_I'm_ the owner! Who do you think you are, breaking into my home and-"

"Ah-ah-ah, I haven't broken _in_. Your locks are giving me trouble, but where are you my manners!" He removed his absurdly large hat and bowed his head slightly to Victor, though it seemed more mocking than anything else. "I'm Jefferson, you must be Victor. Now, can we go inside now? It's cold and thunder and I don't get along well. Plus I'm hungry, you have to feed me."

"Ha, what makes you think I'm letting you in? I should shoot you for what you just said!"

Still, the grin never faltered. "Did I mention that Rumpel sent me? I believe he told you he'd be sending a friend. I'm the friend."

"Oh!" Victor's tone quickly changed and the man called Jefferson appeared sincere, after all who would willingly use the Count's name to establish credibility for themselves. "Alright then… you may come in." Victor took out a set of keys and easily unlocked the troubling locks.

"You'll most definitely have to tell me which locks to use. I can't have there be a set out there I can't open on my own." Jefferson explained as he followed after Victor inside. "So tell me Victor-"

"Excuse me," Victor interrupted, "exactly how did you know that I would be here now?"

Jefferson laughed, again it was more mocking. "I didn't. I've been waiting here for hours, per Rumpel's order. Definitely noting that down for payment of rendered and _un_necessary services. Now tea, you have tea, right?"

It was simply amazing how dumb-founded Victor became around this man. "You make… no sense at all."

"Tea comes in a bag; you put it in a cup along with hot water-"

"No, stop. I mean, _why_ are you here? You don't plan on staying here, do you?"

He nodded and immediately flopped down onto a nearby couch, sending the disturbed dust into the air. Jefferson coughed and waved the dust away. "Well let's see, Rumpel all but told me to babysit you so yea I am. My bags will be here tomorrow, maybe."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Assistant then! Whatever makes you comfortable, either I'm here to stay. Enjoy me. To reiterate, tea. I get a little… mad if I don't get a cup at this hour. So chop chop."

"Assistant you say?" Jefferson nodded as Victor removed his coat and threw it on the couch where Jefferson sat, unleashing more dust into the air around him. "Very well then, do you know my work?"

"Rumpel didn't tell me _much_, just the basics. Something about bodies, I'm good with bodies I could help you there."

Victor laughed which left Jefferson to be the confused one. Whatever the Count had told to Jefferson would not prepare him; it seemed both were on different pages. With a sly smirk, Victor spoke. "Tea will be served shortly."

* * *

Whoa, I so did not mean to take a month to update this. I just lost track of time with school and all. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
